Love is in Bloom
by TwilightandFlashforever
Summary: Flash admits that he always wanted to meet her and revealed his feelings for her. Twilight was showing the same feelings when they where interrupted by Shining Armor. Flash is determine to find out Twilight feelings for him and will do anything to go on a date with her! even if Shining Armor doesn't like it. Their love will face challengers will their love survive this challengers?
1. Hey im Flash Sentry

**Love is in bloom**

**Hey I'm Flash sentry**

A few days as passed when Twilight come back from that stranger world, and where she bump into Flash who said the same thing as his counterpart. Princess Celestia as ask Twilight to report her about this world.

"Where is it" as Twilight walk around the Crystal Empire

"Cadance said to go straight in till I saw a painting of the first ruler of the empire than turn left and I should have been there already?" as Twilight was looking ever where and not where she was going when she bumps into a royal guard.

"Ouch! I'm sorry" as she rub her head while she closed her eyes

"No it's my fault princess" as the voice answered "Here let me help you" as this mysterious pony gave his hoof "We've got to stop bumping into each other like this."

"No it's ok…" as Twilight open her eyes and saw Flash

"Flash Sentry?! " as Twilight look it surprise to see the same guard twice

"Yea" as he help Twilight up "If you don't mind but how do you know my name? Princess"

"Oh princess Cadance told me" as Twilight blush a bit "I ask her right after I bump into you before"

"Really why your highness" As Flash look at Twilight

"Because when I was at the other world they was a guy name Flash Sentry" as Twilight look away

"Like me" Flash look surprise

"He was really nice to me and I kinda like him" As Twilight got redder

"I see" as Flash returned his face to normal "He was very lucky to have know you"

"Why do you says that Flash? " as Twilight face started to came back to its normal colour

"Well when I was in training to become a royal guard, I heard a lot about you and your adventure . you had with your friends to save Equestria" Flash smiled "I've always wanted to meet you Princess"

"Really why? " as Twilight wonder

"Because you look like a nice pony and when a saw a picture of you I..." as Flash stop

"i what?" as Twilight look at him

"Nothing princess" as Flash smiled "This must be weird for you? to see both me and the other Flash" as he smiled "Don't you think Princess"

"You can call me Twilight! Flash" as she smiled and blush slightly "Its kinda weird"

Flash just stared at Twilight and admire her beauty, which he didnt want to show much "Ok Twilight Sparkle" as Flash got closer to Twilight face

"Yes Flash" as she in return got closer

"You have beautiful eyes" as Flash got closer to Twilight lips

"Thank you Flash" as she did as well

As they were about to kiss they where interrupted by somepony who wasn't happy to see them.

"FLASH SENTRY!" as a voice screamed out "WHAT IN ESQUASTRAI ARE YOUR DOING TO MY SISTER! "

"Noth….Nothin…Nothing Captain" as Flash back away from Twilight and started to sweat

"That's not what I saw! " as Shinning Armor walk up to Flash

"Shinning Armor stop it! " as Twilight walk in between them

"What where you DOING Sentry! " as Shining Armor stared at Flash

"I was just talking to Twilight SIR! " as Flash put his hoof on his head to show respect to his commander office

"TWILIGHT! IT'S PRINCESS TO YOU SENTRY!" as he scream out

"Shining I told him that he could call me Twilight" as she open her wings

"Yes sir it's true" as Flash said slowly

"So you were talking it didn't look like it! It look like you were kissing" as Shinning Armor lowed his tone

"Shining Armor leave him alone" as Twilight stare at her brother

"And what were you doing here Twily" Shining Armor still staring at Flash

"I got lost and bump into Flash" in Twilight defence "And we started talking that's it" as she stopped her hoof

"Twily I'll bring you to princess Celestia come on" as Shinning Armor push Twilight

"I'm sorry Flash" as she turned around

"Its o…" as Flash tries to answer but interrupted

"Sentry! " as he stare at him and walk away

Flash look down and was think that he miss his chance to talk more and admit his feelings and wanted to see if Twilight feel the same. As he watches Twilight and Shining Armor walk away he saw Twilight look back for a short moment before Shining Armor notice. Flash turned away and went back to his post when he was surprise once more.

"Ah! Princess Cadance" in a surprise tone

"Hello Flash" as she giggled "I see you like Twilight"

"What no…I mean…I….." as he turned red like a tomato

"Flash I'm the princess of love and when I see love its love" as Cadance smiled "Don't give up just because of my husband keep on trying"

"Hum thanks princess" as Flash look in surprise "Princess how long were you watching?"

"Long enough" as she wink at him "You better go back to work before Shining Armor gets more mad at you" as she turned around and started to walk away

"Thank you Princess" as Flash turned the opposite direction

"Just call me Cadance but not in front of Shining I think you know why" as she stop and turned her head

Flash giggled and went back to his post and is thinking about what Cadance said to him. At the end of the day he made his decision! He is going to ask Twilight out on a date! No matter what he had a feeling that it was destiny.

Continue reading for the first date!

**End **


	2. First Date

**Love is in bloom**

**The first date**

It's been a week since Flash saw Twilight again, and sends her a letter to ask her to meet him at Canterlot. Flash manages to get some time off to meet up with Twilight, as Flash was preparing to leave he was stop by Shining Armor.

"Sentry!" as he walk in the change room "Where are you going?".

"I'm going out sir" As Flash stand straight .

"You're not going to see my sister! Are you? "As he walks closer .

"No sir! I won't I'm just going out to do some shopping" as Flash look at Shining Armor.

"Good sentry! I'll be always watching! "as Shining Armor walk out of the changing room.

Flash finish removing his armor and left the castle to meet up with Twilight. As Flash arrived at the café place he waited for Twilight to arrive, he didn't have to wait for long.

"Hello Flash" as Twilight gallops to the table.

"Hello prin…Twilight" as he greeted her with a smile.

"So why did you want to see me for" as she sat down.

"I wanted to know with you want to go on a date with me? " as he blush.

"Uh...Date?" as she also blushed.

"Hum yay" as he was still blushing and rub his head.

Twilight thought for it a bit and than answered "I would love too" as Flash smiled when he heard those words "But I'm going to be busy princess Celestia gave me a lot of work to do".

"Oh really" as Flash face look sad.

"But I have some time now!" As she smiled.

"Really!" as his face light up with joy.

As Flash and Twilight continued with their diner they both talk and laugh together. As the date went along they where once more interrupted.

"Flash? " as a voice came closer.

"Mom! " as Flash wave his hoof.

"Hello honey" as she walk up and hug her son.

"Mom this is Twilight" as turned around and look at Twilight.

"Hello princess Twilight! I'm Sunrise Sun" as a light yellow coated, Pegasus with blue eyes, with a brown mane, with a sun rising form a cloud.

"It's very nice to meet you Sunrise" as Twilight shake her hoove.

"Thank you princess" as she browed "So what are you two doing here?" as Sunrise looked at them both "Flash aren't you working?".

"I ask princess Cadance if I could take the day off" said Flash.

"Is it because you wanted to be with Twilight" as she nudged him.

"Uh…mom…I…Uh" as Flash try to talk while blushing.

"Really Flash you toke the day off just for me" as Twilight look at Flash with a slight blush.

"Yea I really wanted to see you Twilight" as Flash got redder.

"Oh Flash you wanted to see me that badly" as Twilight got closer to Flash face when..

"Hey! Love birds" as a male voice came closer

"Dad! What are you doing here? "As Flash wave his hoof

"Im shopping with your mother" as the stallion hug Flash "And who is this beautiful mare? "

"Oh this is Twilight" as he smiled

"Well hello princess Twilight" as the stallion browed "I'm Flare Sentry" as a light red coated Pegasus, with a blue mane, and green eyes, along with a blue shield that as gray lightning bolt across cutie mark.

"It's nice to meet you Flare" as she shake his hoof "Please both of you can call me Twilight! "

"Oh I can't do that" as Flare smiled "I was raise to use the proper name of new ponies. It's only when that pony is family where you can call that pony whatever you want" as he explain.

"Oh I see" as Twilight use her expression when she learns something new "Than be free to call me princess".

"Hey son! You better marry her soon so I can call her Twilight" as he whisper.

"Dad! Where only on our first date! "as he look annoyed.

"Well we have to leave" as Sunrise open her wings.

"bye mom, bye dad" as Flash hugged his parents.

"Goodbye Sunrise and Flare" as Twilight wave her hoof.

"Oh Twilight your already family" as Sunrise hug her

As Twilight and Flash watch his parents fly off, they walk to the park to finish their date.

"Your parents are very nice" as Twilight sat down on the bench.

"They already think of you as family" as Flash sat beside Twilight.

"Flash you really meant what you said? " as Twilight turned her head.

"Of course I did" as Flash understood what she meant "Twilight".

"Yes Flash" as she look deep into his eyes.

"I…I…what I mean is that …I lov" as Flash was about to admit his feelings, Twilight put her hoof on his mouth.

"I love you too" as she smiled.

As they were about to kiss when once more they where interrupted by a falling Pegasus. As Twilight look down she saw that it was Derpy.

"Oh hello Derpy" as Twilight look at Derpy who fell.

"Hey Twilight" as Derpy got up "You got a package" as she gave Twilight the package.

"Derpy? You could have put this in my mail box" as she toke the package.

"It wouldn't fit" as she pick up some mail that fell "Bye" as Derpy flew off.

"Well it looks like we have no luck" as Flash toke Twilight hooves "Don't you think Twi…"

Flash was interrupted by a gentle kiss, at first Flash look surprise but later he closed his eyes and put his hoof around Twilight's back and kiss.

"You talk too much" as Twilight stop kissing but still look deep into his eyes.

"I know" as Flash as well looked into Twilight eyes.

Twilight and Flash returned kissing for a long time it was just the perfect way to end a date, with the moon shining be hide them. Flash and Twilight both went home still thinking of the wonderful date that they had and will never forgot it.

Continue reading for flying lessons!

**End **


	3. Flying lessons

**Love is in bloom**

**Flying lessons**

It's been a month since they first dated Twilight and Flash have gone to many dates as possible whiteout Shining Armor knowing. One day Flash toke a day off and visited Twilight at Ponyville, since most of their dates as been in the Empire.

"Hello Twilight" as Flash was greeted by a surprised Twilight.

"Flash, what a surprise!" as Twilight kiss him "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to see you" as he enter the house.

They both kiss once more and sat down on the couch and were talking about how Shining Armor would get mad with he found out.

"So Twilight, why don't you use your wings a lot?" ask Flash As he look at Twilight's wings

"Well I'm use to walking and I didn't get the hang of it" said Twilight as she open and closed her wings.

"I can teach you with you want?" as Flash got off the couch.

"Really! I don't know?" Hesitated Twilight

"Come on Twilight don't worry" as Flash hold her hooves "You're in no danger with me, a provisional Pegasus!" as he grinned

"Well, okay" as she got up and walk out the door

"Ok now open your wings" as Flash open his

"Alright" as she did what he said "Now what? Should I read a book now?"

"No, Twilight close your eyes and fell your wings" as Flash closed his eyes "Your wings are an extension of your body! not an accessories "

"ok" as she relax and started to fell her wings

"Good" as he open his eyes "Now flap them" as he showed an example

"Both at once right?" as she tilted one wing

"Yes" as he smiled while flapping his wings

Twilight practice flapping her wings at the same time until she was comfortable to try flying.

"Ok now flap" as Flash flew up into the sky

"Ok" as Twilight flap her wings she started to raise up from the ground "I'm doing it I'm flying!"

"Good keep on going" as he flew closer to her

"Now slightly tilt your wings forwards" as he watch Twilight tilting her wings

"OK" as Twilight manage to do so "Ok I think I got it"

"Good your doing just fine" as Flash smiled

"So is going backward the same?" ask Twilight

"Yea" answered Flash "Its the same thing for going up, down, left and right"

"Ok i'll try it" as Twilight went up, down and backwards

"Good job" as he clap his hooves "Try turning left"

"Ok Flash" as Twilight try turning left but she turn to hard and hit the ground

"TWILIGHT!" as Flash screamed "ARE YOU OK!" as he landed be side her

"Yea I'm fine" as she got up "Good thing I wasn't to high"

"Twilight you got a bruise on your face" as he pointed with his hoof

"Its ok Flash, its nothing" as she look down at her face Where the bruise was

"I'm sorry Twilight" as he look down

"Its not your fault" she lifted his head with her hoof

"we should take a break" as she smiled at him

"ok" as they both re-enter the library

Twilight went in the kitchen to get some drinks when the door bell ringed.

"Flash can you get that" shouted Twilight from the kitchen

"Sure" as he walks up the door to anwser it to only see...

"CAPTAIN!" as Flash shouted and started to shake

"WHAT IN ESQUESTRIA, ARE YOU DOING HERE!" shout Shining which was loud in enough for Twilight to hear.

"I'm just visiting, SIR!" as Flash started to sweat.

"AND WHY!" screamed Shining

"SHINING ARMOR" as Twilight screamed as loud her brother "leave him alone!" as she step in front of him.

"But Twily I'm just..." as shining notice the bruise on her face "What that?" as he pointed with his hoof "Is that a bruise?!"

"Yea, it is!" said Twilight "it's not a big deal!"

"SENTRY!" as he turn around to face Flash "Did you do this?!"

"No sir! it was just an accident" said a nervous Flash

"What do you mean an accident?" as he stared at him "What were you really doing?"

"He was teaching me how to fly!" said Twilight as she flaps her wings

"Twily, they are better Pegasus that can teach you" said Shining "Like Rainbow dash or Fluttershy"

"I wanted Flash to teach me" as Twilight look at Flash.

"Why?" ask once more Shining

"Cause we`re dating! B.B.B.F.F." said Twilight while blushing

"You're dating! And you didn't tell me!" as shining got mad "why Twily? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because your over protective!" shouted Twilight

"I am not!" in Shining defence

Twilight look at Shining for a long time until he finally admitted.

"Ok maybe just a bit" as he smiled

"A little?" as she look at him

"Ok a lot!" as he still stared at Flash

"Shining why did you came here?" as Twilight hug her brother

"I had some time off and it's been a while since we saw each other" Shining hug her harder.

"Well its very nice to see you" said Twilight with smiled

Twilight, Flash and Shining all talk and had drinks when Twilight wanted try flying again. They all went outside and Twilight flew up with Flash and this time she didn't tilt her wing too much.

"Ok" as Twilight turned gently

"Good job Twilight!" as Flash flew around her

"I did it" as she came for a landing

"That great! Twily" as shining hug her

"Just keep practicing and you'll be a natural flyer" as Flash landed beside her

"Thank Flash" as she kissed him

"Its my pleasure Twilight" as he smiled "If I can't even help my marefriend then what kind of coltfriend am I"

"Sentry!" as Shining got closer

"yes sir" as he started to sweat again

"Good job, Sentry" as he smiled "I mean Flash"

"thank you Sir" as he smiled in return

"You can call me Shining Armor" as he shake his hoof "BUT not in front other guards!" as he grip harder.

"Yes sir" said flash.

"Well I have to go Twily" as Shining let go of Flash hoof

"Ok it was nice to see you B.B.B.F.F." as they both hug

"Goodbye Flash" as he look at him

"Goodbye Shining Armor" as he smiled

After Shining left Twilight and Flash spend the rest of the day together in-till Flash had to return to the Crystal empire.

"Goodbye Twilight" as he kissed her

"I'll miss you Flash" she said after their kiss

Flash enter the train and Twilight saw him off, when she was crowded by a big group of ponies.

"Hum excuse me everypony" as she flew up to see Flash leaving.

As the train left Ponyville station, Twilight and Flash saw each other for the last time or in-till their next visit that is.

Continue Reading for Meet my parents.

**End**


	4. meet my parents

**Love is in bloom**

**Meet my parents**

It's been a month since Flash's taught Twilight how to fly which she got very good at and Shining nice surprise visit. Twilight decide it was time for Flash to meet her parents, so she send them a letter.

_Dear mom and dad_

_I would like to come over for dinner I will be bringing my coltfriend Flash sentry. He is a royal guard at the Crystal Empire; we will be coming with his parents as well so you can meet them. _

_Love, Twilight._

"Ok spike send it" said Twilight

The next day she got a letter from her parents.

_Dear Twilight_

_We are delighted to receive your new coltfriend for diner along with his parents; we are looking forward to meet them. Tomorrow night we'll all have dinner together with shining Armor and Cadance._

_Love, mom and dad_

As Twilight finish the letter she went to see if Flash was free with his parents, Flash and his parents are all free for tomorrow night so Twilight send her parents a letter that they were coming over. The next night Twilight meet Flash at Canterlot with his parents and they all flied to Twilight's parents' house.

"Hello mom, Dad" as she hugged both her parents

"Hello Twilight" as they both kisses her

"Mom, Dad this is Flash Sentry" as she pointed her hoof

"It's nice to meet you" as he shake they hooves

"Hello Flash I'm Twilight Velvet and this is my husband Crescent moon" as she smiled

"And I would like you to meet my parents Flare Sentry and Sunrise" as he let both parents meet each other.

"Hello it's nice to meet you" as both parents shake hooves

When the door bell ring, as Twilight open the door she saw Shining and Cadance.

"Hello B.B.B.F.F" as she hugged her brother

"Cadance _sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!_ " as they both laugh.

"Cadance you remember Flash" as she pointed to him

"Of cause I do" as she smiled

"Princess I would like you to meet my parents" as he let his parents browed

"Please they no need for that" as she shake her hoof "You will be family one day!"

"Cadance it's that a bit too soon" as Twilight look embarrasses along with Flash.

"Ya Cadance they just started dating" as Shining didn't look with joy of knowing that Twilight will get married.

"Ok everypony diner is ready" as Twilight Velvet clap her hooves

As they all sat down and started to eat a delicious diner, Twilight Velvet ask how Twilight and Flash meet.

"Well after I came back from the other world I bump into him" as she was lost in taught.

"And a few days later we bump into each other again" as Flash continued for her "And then we started talking and the rest is history" as Flash also lost in taught.

"How sweet it's almost how we meet, right Crescent moon" as she posed her hoof on his

"So Twilight" as Shining leaned forward "is Flash good to you?"

"Of cause Shining, stop asking" as she raise her tone

"Just asking Twily" as he closed his eyes

"Flash do you like being a royal guard?" as Crescent moon toke a bit of his diner

"Yes I do, I love my job" as he smiled "But when I first enrolled I never taught I would be dating a beautiful princess" as he look at Twilight eyes.

"Ok Flash I think we get it" as Shining look annoyed

"Oh Shining just leaves it alone" as Cadance kick him

"So Twilight are we going to have any grandponies" as she smiled

"Mom…not so fast" as she stared at Flash while blushing "We're not even married"

"Ya son, when are you going to marry?" said Flare

"Dad! We didn't even have our first anniversary" as he got redder

"Oh Flare, give them some time" as she elbowed him

"Hum could we talk about something else? " as Flash waved he hoof

"So shining how things in the crystal empire? " as Twilight changed the subject for him

"Things are doing just fine Twily" as Shining smiled

Twilight and Flash try to change the subject, but failed both parents keep talking about their children embarrassing moments, grandponies and how cute they were. After a long diner they all left the table to have dessert.

"Flash do you want some cake?" as she held the knife with her magic

"Sure Twilight" as he walk up to her

As she was about to cut the cake, Flash trip over the carpet and fell onto Twilight. As everypony looked at Flash who have fell on top of Twilight.

"Hold on son wait in-till your alone to do that!" said Flare

"It's not what you think, DAD!" as he stand up, and help Twilight up while blushing like crazy.

"Yea it's not what you think, we just trip" as she blushed

"Looks like Flash bump into Twilight this time" as Cadance smiled "it's that funny shining? "

"Ya funny!" as he stared at Flash "Sentry can I talk to you?" as he put his hoof around his neck

"Hum sure" as he nervously followed him

"What was that Sentry" as they were far enough

"I…I…just….trip sir" as he tried to answer

"Well I hope it's was that!" as he put his hoof on his chest "I do know if you get married to my sister, you will be doing…well…that"

"No sir I will have never done that! Were not even married" as he hesitated

"Good!" as he lower his hoof "Try not to do it again!"

"Yes sir, I won't" said Flash

"Flash?, Flash? Flash where are you? "as they heard Twilight calling

"Hum I should go meet up with Twilight" as he slowly back away

As Flash was walking away he look back to see Shining still looking at him.

"Flash?" as Twilight walk around the house

"Over here Twilight" as he waved his hoof

"Flash, where have you been?" as Twilight kissed him

"I just went to the bathroom" as he lied "What up? "

"Your parents are leaving" as she turn around

"Well I think is time to leave" as he smiled

As Flash, Twilight, Sunrise, Flare, Shining and Cadance all said they goodbyes to Twilight velvet and Crescent moon. They all arrived at the train station and said goodbye to Flash's parents and Shining and Cadance.

"Goodbye Cadance, shining armor" as she hugged them both

"Goodbye Twilight" as they both entered the train

"Take care Flash" as Shining smiled before he followed Cadance

"Goodbye Twilight" as he hugged her

"Goodbye Flash ill miss you" as she kiss him on the lips

"All abroad to the crystal empire!" as the train conductor screamed

As they kiss one last time, Flash boarded the train and left to the crystal empire. Twilight boarded her train to Ponyville.

Continue reading for The Anniversary

**End **


	5. A Surprise anniversary

**Love is in Bloom**

**A Surprise anniversary**

A month as pass and Twilight and Flash very first anniversary is coming very soon. Twilight is worried that Flash as forgotten since he got very busy since his promotion, Celestia needed to see Twilight at Canterlot. Twilight arrived at Canterlot and was greeted by Flash's friend from royal guards training.

"Princess Twilight!" as Twilight saw a royal guards waving his hoof

"Oh hello" as she look at a light blue coated Pegasus with green eyes

"Hello princess I'm Star light" as he browed "Princess Celestia asks me to escort you"

They both walk to the castle and talk for a bit

"So how things with Flash? " as he keep an eye on Twilight and the other ponies looking for danger

"How do you know!" as Twilight looked in surprise "Not a lot of ponies know of our relationship"

"Flash told me" as he smiled

"Why did he tell you?" ask Twilight

"When we were training to be a royal guards we became good friends" as he glance at a pony.

"Oh really he didn't tell me" as she look surprise

"I didn't know princess" as they arrived at the castle

"Yea" as they stop in front of the garden

"I think Flash as always loved you" as he open his wings to fly off

"Why do you says that?" as she look at him with a question face

"Well ever since he saw a picture of you, he always look at it secretly" as he smiled

"Really" as she blushed "Wait how do you know he look at that picture? If it was a secret"

"Well I kinda spied on him" as he look somewhere else while he chuckle

"Star light" Twilight look at him

Star light and Twilight both laugh.

"Well I have to go" as Twilight turned slightly "Princess Celestia must wonder where I am"

"I have to go too" as he flaps his wings "I need to go back to my post, before Captain Shining Armor gets mad"

"Well if your late just tell my brother that you escorted me" As she smiled

"Your Shining Armor sister!" as he looked surprise "I knew he had a sister, but he never told us who"

"Flash didn't tell you?" as she looked at Star flying up in the sky

"No he didn't, I guess he didn't tell us both something important" as he smiled and flew off.

Twilight watch the Pegasus fly off, she later went to see Celestia in the throne room.

"Hello Princess" as she entered with a smiled

"Twilight my most faithful student" as she walk closer to Twilight "Twilight there is a gathering of the royal guards today, and a princess needs to be there"

"Ok princess where is it" as she smiled

"At the royal guards headquarters" as she closed her eyes

"Ok princess" as Twilight headed out the door

Twilight was walk to the reunion, when she saw Star light up ahead.

"Star light!" as she flew next to him

"Oh princess hello" as he stop and greeted her

"Are you going to the royal guards gathering?" as she landed

"Yea I am" as they both started walking "Are you going princess?"

"Yes, a princess needs to be present" as she look at her crown and wings

They arrived at the headquarters and Star light told Twilight to enter to front door. She did what he said as she entered she saw a red carpet with guards on both side, who were all bowing as Twilight walk to the throne that was at the end.

"Hum at ease" as she sat down on the throne

At her command all of the guards got up and look at her and was waiting

"Hum I would like to thank you, for doing a fine job on protecting Equestria" as she smiled And look at all the guards.

"Thank you princess" as a voice came

"Hum your welcome" as she look everywhere to find out where the voice came from

She looked everywhere and she saw Flash in his armor Coming in.

"Flash! " as she look in surprise "What are you doing here? "

"Well I came here for our anniversary! " as he walk up to Twilight with a big smile

"I thought you forgot" as she got up from the throne

"Twilight why would I forgot the day when I saw the mare of my dreams" as he hugged her.

"Flash the other guards are looking at us!" as she stared at the other guards who where staring at them with smiles.

"Who cares let them look" as he hug her harder

"I got you a gift" as he toke out a envelope from his armor

"Really" as she toke the envelope with her magic "You didn't have too"

Twilight was reading it said: _Dear Twilight _

_It's the law for princesses of Equestria; too always have their own personnel body guards with them at all time. I've decide that Flash Sentry will be your personnel guard. _

"Really!" as Twilight stop reading and smiled at Flash

"Keep on reading, Twilight" as he smiled

_Flash sentry will be always following you everywhere you go, He will be moving to Ponyville with you._

"Oh Flash I get believe it" as she hugged him

"Im going to move to Ponyville tonight" as he smiled and kissed her

"Happy anniversary!" Flash as they hugged

All the guards cheered and party for the rest of the day.

At the end of the day Twilight and Flash both went on the train for Ponyville. They arrived at Ponyville Flash stayed with at Twilight's for the night.

"Spike I'm home" as she walk in

"Hey Twilight…Flash?" as spike went out of the kitchen

"Spike meet my new personnel body guards" as she went beside him

"That's great!" as Spike jump with joy

"Flash you can remove your armor" said Twilight

"Sure where do you want me to put it?" as Flash started to remove his helmet

"Where ever you want" as she headed to the kitchen "I'll go make diner"

Flash put his armor on a table that was near the door. As he finishes they all ate diner, spend time together and went to bed.

"I hope this is fine, Flash" as Twilight put a blanket on the sofa

"Yea it's just fine, Twilight" as he smiled

"Good night Flash" as she walk up to him

"Goodnight Twilight" as he kissed her on the lips

"At lest we don't have to say I'll miss you anymore" After their kiss on the lips

"I'm so happy that princess Celestia made you my personnel guard" as Flash cuddled her

"Me too" as they both closed they eyes

As they both went upstairs to Twilight's room, they went to bed and slept in Twilight's bed still cuddling and dreaming about their future together.

Continue reading for A Strange double date

**End **


	6. A Strange double Date

**Love is in Bloom**

**A strange double date**

Flash and Twilight as been dating for all long time, and we both enjoying living together at Twilight's. They did get a few visits from Shining Armor, but each time it didn't go so well with Shining. Twilight and Cadance both arrange a double date so that Flash and Shining get along better. They decide to meet up at Canterlot.

"Flash, let's go to Canterlot for a date!" Twilight walk up to Flash and smiled at him

"Sure, I would love too" as he smiled back at his marefriend "But why Canterlot? And not here"

"Just because" as she turned around and smiled

At the Crystal Empire

"Shining, Lets go out tonight" as Cadance walk down from here throne as she saw her husband

"Yea, I have a night free" as he used his magic to look at his calendar "So where should we go? The crystal restaurant or the crystal park? "As he put his calendar away.

"Let's go to Canterlot, instead" as Cadance fix Shining, armor

"Hum, okay" as he look at his wife

Twilight, Flash, Cadance and Shining all arrived at Canterlot, and met up at a restaurant to get a nice surprise! Well for Flash and Shining Armor.

"Cadance? Why Twily and HIM here? "As he asks his wife while starring at Flash

"A double date!" said Twilight and Cadance as they smiled at Flash and Shining

"Let's eat" said Twilight as sure pulled Flash's wing with her magic

"Okay, Twilight" as he followed his marefriend

Twilight, Flash, Cadance and Shining all sat down at their table, and Shining was glaring at Flash as he sat down.

"So, Shining how are you doing?" as Flash broke the silence between them

"Just fine! Flash" as he kept starring at him

"Shining" as Cadance nudged him

"Are you ready to order?" as a unicorn waiter come to the table

"Yes, I'll have a hay fires with an apple burger" as Shining answered the waiter while he was still looking at Flash.

"I'll have the same" as Cadance ordered her food while stared at Shining Armor

"Twilight, do you want me to order for you?" as Flash tried not to notice Shining Armor staring at him.

"Sure" as she smiled at him, also noticing Shining stares

"We'll have a daisy sandwich" as he looks at the waiter while holding Twilight hoof

"Okay" as the waiter left the table

"Okay, boys we have to go to the bathroom" as Cadance and Twilight stood up and left the table and walk to the bathroom.

"Okay" as Flash look at Twilight with a don't leave me look

"Why, don't you like me?" as Flash ask Shining after that Twilight and Cadance left to the bathroom

"Because, I don't think your right for my sister" as he stared at Flash while drinking his water

"Why? Twilight love's me" as he stood up from the table

"Can you even protect her?! " as he also stood up from the table

"Of course I can! " as he walk up to Shining with his wings open

"Really?! You think you can protect her?" as Shining shouted at Flash with his horn glowing "I don't think so, I know better stallions you can"

"I can! Ill will always protect her!" shouted Flash while staring at Shining

"Hum, well you have a lot of guts" as Shining back away from Flash "To stand up to me"

"Yea" as he also back away and sat back down on his chair

"Maybe, your right for my sister" as he also sat down on his chair

"Really" Flash smiled with hope

"MAYBE!" as Shining raised his voice "Just MAYBE!"

"Flash! Where back" as she walks back to the table and sat down next to him

"Hi, Twilight" as he smiled at her

"Hello, Shining" as Cadance went to her sit and sat down

"Here your food" as the waiter came back with a tray of food, he used his magic to pass the plates to them.

"Thank you" said Twilight, Cadance, Flash and Shining

"Enjoy your meal" as he walks away from their table

"So, are you two going to be nice now" as Twilight toke a bit of his sandwich

"Wait, you plan it?" ask Flash as he put down his sandwich

"Yup" as Cadance smiled and toke some hay fires and dip it in some ketchup

"We wanted you guys to talk and straight things up" said Twilight as she toke another bit

"Cadance? Did you plan this? "Shining turned to Cadance and stared at her

"So Twilight, how Ponyville?" as she ignored her husband and changed the subject

"Twilight, was it you? " as Flash stared at Twilight

"Just fine" as she toke another bit of her sandwich "Flash, eat your sandwich"

Twilight and Cadance enjoyed their diner, while Flash and Shining are wondering what just happened. For the rest of the diner Shining didn't glare or stare at Flash, which was an improvement for Twilight and Cadance.

"We should get going" as Cadance stood up from his chair and walk over to Twilight

"Same here, we need to catch the train for Ponyville" as she stood up and hugged Cadance and Shining Armor.

"Bye, Twily" as he hugged his little sister

"Goodbye, Flash" as Cadance hugged him after her hugged with Twilight

"Goodbye, Sentry" as he extended his hoof "I mean, Flash" as he was nudged by Cadance

"Goodbye, Shining" as he shake Shining hoof and smiled

"That was an interesting date" as Flash sat next to Twilight on the train

"Yes, it was" as she turned her head and smiled "We didn't, because we want you two to get along"

"Well, it went pretty well" as he thought about earlier, with him and Shining "Shining said, Maybe I'll be perfect for you" as he smiled at Twilight.

"Your more than perfect, we're meant for each other" as Twilight cuddle on Flash

"Yes we are" as he smiled and covered Twilight with his wing

On the train to The Crystal Empire

"How you and Flash, getting along now?" ask Cadance

"A bit" as he look away for a moment

"Well, one day you two will get along" as she smiled at him

"Yea, maybe" said Shining Armor

"Oh, Shining" as Cadance shake her head

Continue reading for An old Rival

**End**


	7. An old Rival

**Love is in Bloom**

**An old Rival**

A month as pass and Flash decide not to move out but to permanently moved in with her. The grand galloping gala was approaching and Twilight had to attend with Flash as her personnel guard. As they boarded the train Twilight went into her private cabin and Flash stood outside guarding her.

"Flash aren't you tried?" as Twilight poke out her head

"Don't worry Twilight I'm use to it" as Flash was still looking ahead

"Flash come in and rest for a bit" as Twilight stood in front of him

"I would like too, Twilight" as he smiled "But I only obey orders"

"Oh well, Flash Sentry I order you to take a break" as she smiled and reentered the cabin.

"Yes princess!" as he saluted and followed Twilight

As they arrived at Canterlot Flash spend most of the ride with Twilight. As they left the train, Flash escorted Twilight to the castle and to princess Celestia.

"Her Highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle!" as Flash stood next to the door.

"Hello princess" as she enter the door and look at Flash while passing.

"Hello Twilight" as she hugged her "I call you here to ask you if you could monitor the gala for me, I have to Manehatten with Luna"

"Of course princess" as she smiled "What do I have to do?"

"Well you have to greet the ponies, talk to the important ponies..." as Celestia went on what to do at the gala, Twilight was shock at what Celestia does at the gale.

"wow princess!" as she started to take some notes "Do you think I'll be able to do everything?"

"Don't worry Twilight" as she smiled "I'm sure you`ll be able to handle it"

"I better go and get ready" as she finish writing her notes "Thank you princess"

"No thank you Twilight" as she saw her student turn away

As Twilight left, Flash followed her to her room and stood outside.

"Flash do you think I can do all of this? " as she sat down in front of him

"Of course you can Twilight" as he sat down next to her "I have faith in you"

"HEY! Flash! " as a stallion voice came closer

"What the heck are you doing! " as the stallion came up to them "I know your dating a princess!" as he push Flash up on his hooves "You lucky bastard! "

"I can see your still nice as ever, Sliver Armor" as he stared at him

As Twilight look at this green unicorn with purple eyes who was warring an armor like Flash but less decorated.

"Flash who this?" As she stood up

"He my old partner" as he glance at her "You see Twilight when your new, with the royal guard your teamed up"

"He didn't like it when I was promoted before him!" As he stared at Sliver Armor

"Look at you!" As he got closer to Flash face "You get promoted five times and your dating a princess!"

"Yea so what!" As Flash was still looking at him

"That should have been me!" As he punch Flash in the face

"FLASH!" As Twilight ran up to him "Are you ok?"

"Yea" as he rubbed his face where he got punch

"Listen here Sliver Armor!" As Twilight walk up to him "leave Flash ALONE!"

"Sure!" As he smiled

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" As she use the royal Canterlot voice

"Ok, ok princess as you wish" as he started to turn around "I'll see you later princess!" As he left.

"Are you sure your ok?" As she went back to flash

"Don't worry Twilight" as he smiled "You should get ready for the gala"

"Ok" as she help him up and kiss him where he got punch.

As the gala started Twilight did most of the things on her list with Flash following her she greeted all of the ponies, talk to important ponies and check if they the Wonderbolt were ready to perform, while Flash got called for something And had to leave Twilight's side. As Twilight was walking back to the gala she was suddenly pulled by a pony into a room.

"Well hello princess" said a voice

"Sliver Armor" as she look at the pony face "what do you want?"

"You know I should be dating you not Sentry!" As he grabbed her hooves

"And why!" As she stared at him

"If I got that promotion and not Sentry!" As he grabbed her tighter "I would have gotten the princess, the money, better armor everything that sentry haves!"

"Well I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted!" As she try to releases herself from his grip "let go of me!"

"He toke everything from me!" As stared at her "than I'll take YOU!"

"Why me?!" As look surprised

"Well your everything to him so do the math!" Said sliver with a smile "And besides why would you date a Pegasus, when you can have a unicorn!" As he put his face closers to Twilight.

"LET GO!" as she moved her face, when he suddenly kissed her on the lips

She pushed him off she slaps him across the face.

"Why you!" as he push her against the wall.

"SLIVER! ARMOR, LET GO OF HER!" as Flash shouted while flying down

"And what are you going to do about it?" as he push her again

"Flash!" as her mouth got coved by sliver hoof

"I SAID LET HERE GO!" as he landed

"Fine" as he push her against the wall "I've been waiting for this a long time" as is horn started to glow.

"You really think I came alone!" as soon he said that a he was surrounded by royal guards.

"Sliver Armor!" as one of them talks "You are under arrest!"

"on what grounds!" as he shouted

"For endangering a princess, forcefully engaging, abusing a princess and kidnapping!" as he shouted "Arrest him!" on his command five guards arrested Sliver Armor and was about to Bering him away.

"TWILIGHT!" as he rushed over to her "Are you ok!" as he held her up with his hoof

"I'm fine Flash" as she look at his worried face

"Sliver Amor!" as the guard continued "Your changers are unacceptable you are sentence to life in prison!"

"Look what you did SENTRY!" as he screamed while being carried out of the room

"You bought this onto yourself" as he stared at Sliver Armor "accept for looking for revenge, you should have moved on with your life and not being stuck in the pass"

"Take him" as the guard pointed his hoof "I'll leave the rest to you Sentry" as he turned away and followed the other guards.

"Yes sir! thank you" as he saluted "come on Twilight I'll bring you to your room"

"But what about the gala?!" as she stood up

"Don't worry a letter will send to princess Celestia to let her know" as he put her on his back "And a pony will take care of the rest" as he smiled

"hum ok, Flash I can walk!" as she was on Flash back while looking at him

"oh no way Twilight!" as he started to walk "I'm not letting you at of my sight"

"Ok" as she put her head onto his

"I'm sorry for leaving you Twilight" as his tone lowed "If I didn't leave you wouldn't have gotten hurt"

"It's not your fault Flash" as she closed her eyes "Don't blame yourself " as her tone lowered and went into a silence.

"Goodnight Twilight" as he look at her

Flash bought Twilight to her room and put a sleeping Twilight on the bed. He removed his armor and place it on the ground, he then went beside Twilight in the bed. He watch her sleep making sure she was safe, he also eventually fell asleep too. He put his head around hers and coved her with his wing to make sure she was safe and didn't leave his side.

Continue reading for the Proposal

**End**


	8. The Proposal

**Love is in Bloom**

**The proposal**

Two months as pass since the accident at the gala and Flash become more protective of Twilight he always followed her and made sure she was safe. One day Twilight had enough of his over protection.

"Flash it's ok, you don't have to worry" as she walk up to him

"I just want to make sure your safe" as he sat down on the floor

"Flash, I know you think it's your fault what happen at the gala" as she sat down in front of him.

"It is my fault Twilight" as he lowered his ears "If I didn't leave you, I could have stop him".

" Flash" as she hugged him "Its not your fault its Sliver Armor, if he just moved on and stop staying in the past"

"Yea" as he lifted his ears "If only he moved on"

"Do you feel better Flash?" as she pushed him the ground and held his hooves with his.

"Much better" as he kissed her on the lips

Twilight and Flash finish there kiss and she moved off on top of Flash.

"I have to go" as she opens the door with her magic "Fluttershy needs my help with her bunnies".

"Ok Twilight" as he saw her leaving the door

He waited for Twilight to fly off, and went to the jewelry shop.

"Hello sir" as Flash enter the store "How can I help you?" said the unicorn

"Hi I would like to buy an engagement ring" as he walk up to the counter "For a unicorn, well alicorn"

"Yes sir" as he toke out a row of rings "Wait a minute aren't you dating Twilight Sparkle?"

"hum yea" as he blushed

"Congratulation!" as he clapped his hooves

"Yes thank you" as he smiled "But its surprise"

"Oh yes sir" as he return to normal "this is our best ring" as he showed a gold ring that was covered with five diamonds.

"Oh I can't afford that" as he look at the ring

"Don't worry" as he started to rap it up "It's free!"

"Oh no I can't accept that" as Flash look at the all rap up box "At least let me pay?"

"This is for our princess" as he continued "I insist that you take it!"

"Hum...well ok" as Flash toke the box with his wing "Thank you very much sir"

"No problem, it's my pleasure" as he smiled and waved at him

"Thank you!" as Flash walk out of the store

Flash walk out of the store and accidentally bump into Rainbow Dash, and drop the box on the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry Rainbow" as he help her up.

"It's ok Flash" as she rub off the dirt "Hey what this?" as she pick up Flash`s box

"Oh that`s mine" as he toke it from her hooves

"What is it?" as she look at him

"oh its nothing" as he smiled and put in back in his wing

"Really!" as Rainbow look at his wing

As soon as Flash started walking away, Pinkie ran into him and he drop his box again.

"Oh hey Flash" as Pinkie got up "Do you want a cupcake?"

"No thank you pinkie" as he got up and start to look for his box

"Hey a box!" as she pick up his box

"Oh can I have that back?" as he extended his hoof

"What is it?" as Pinkie look at the box

"It's nothing it just..." as Flash lied when he was interrupted

"Its engagement ring and its really expensive but the jeweller gave it to you for free" as she smiled.

Flash did the same reaction that Twilight did.

"how did you know?" as he ask

"Just a haunch" as Pinkie smiled

"Wait!" as Rainbow flew closer "you're going to ask Twilight to marry you?"

"Yea" as he realized that it was out

"That`s awesome!" as Rainbow smiled

"PARTY!" as Pinkie shouted

"Shhhhh!" as Flash look around to make sure Twilight wasn't there "it's a surprise"

"Oh yea, got it" as rainbow wink at him and flew off

"Pinkie" as he look at her

"I pinkie promise" as she did her dance "Bye Flash"

Flash continued his way home we was stop by Rarity and Applejack.

"Hello darling" as Rarity waved at him

"Hey there Flash" as AJ was eating a apple

"Hey Rarity, Applejack" as he walk over them, not noticing that the box was showing.

"Sugar cube, what that under wing?" as she pointed with her hoof at his wing

"Well they no point on lying" as he realize his wing to show the box "Its engagement ring".

"Really! Sugar cube!" as AJ almost chock on her apple "That wonderful!"

"yea I'm going to ask Twilight to marry me" as he smiled

Rarity screamed with joy and jump around in cycles

"oh darling that's wonderful!" as she shouted "you need a tuxedo!"

"Calm down Rarity!" as AJ held down Rarity who was jumping "he needs to ask before you can do the dress"

"You can't tell anypony" as Flash look over to make sure Twilight wasn't coming "Pinkie promise"

"Pinkie promise" said AJ and Rarity

When suddenly Flash saw Twilight coming, Flash quickly hid the box under his wing

"Hey Rarity, AJ" as she walk up to them "Oh Flash! I thought you were going to stay home?"

"Yea i was but spike needed some...some..." as Flash try to think up of something

"Apples!" as AJ help him

"Yea Apples" as he smiled

"Apples?" as she look at him

"Twilight!" as Fluttershy came flying down

"Oh Twilight I'm sorry I kept you waiting" as she got distracted

"It's ok" as she landed "oh hello Flash"

"Hello Fluttershy, how the bunnies" as he tighten his grip on the box with his wing

"Twilight some of the bunnies are missing" as she look at her

"Oh don't worry Fluttershy" as she smiled "I have a smell at the library, I'll go get it" as she open her wings to fly off "Wait here"

"Ok" as she saw Twilight fly away

When Twilight was far enough, Flash told Fluttershy about the ring.

"Oh my congratulation Flash" as she smiled and flap her wings

"But you can't tell anypony! Pinkie promise"

"promise" as she also did the dance

"I have to go" as Flash put the box in his mouth and flew off.

When he left the mane five they were talking about the engagement and stop when Twilight came back. Flash flew back home to get everything came back home to see a table with a romantic diner.

"What's this?" as she folded her wings and saw Flash coming up to her "What the occasion Flash?"

"The occasion is that, I love" as he kiss her on the lips

They both sat down and aten diner, when secretly Rainbow, Rarity, AJ, Fluttershy and Pinkie all sneak in Twilight`s house to see the proposal.

"That was good Flash!" as she used her magic to pick up her napkin

"well it not over, we still have dessert" as Flash Bought a tray

he open the box it revealed the box.

"What's this?" as she used her magic to pick it up

"open it" as he prepared himself

Twilight open the box to see a ring! she look surprise she look at Flash.

"Twilight ever since i saw you, heard about you I knew deep down in my heart that I always wanted to be with you!" as his face look so tender and loving.

"What are you saying Flash?" as she look shocked

"Twilight will you marry me?" as Flash looked at Twilight

"oh Flash I...I" as she stared at him "Of course" as she smiled than kissed him "Flash we're supposed to be together" as she kissed him again.

They kissed tenderly when they heard noise, they look at where the noise came from, Rainbow and all the other came out.

"PARTY!" screamed Pinkie

"Oh congrats" as Rarity started to cry

"Congrats you two" as AJ smiled

"This is great!" as Rainbow did a flip

"How wonderful" as Fluttershy also started to cry

"wait why were you hiding?" ask Twilight

"we wanted to be there" said Rainbow

"it doesn't matter Twilight" as Flash look at his bride

"We need to tell my parents, your, Cadance, Celestia, Luna and my brother!"

"Oh maybe ait for your brother" as he remembered what shining said

"don't worry Flash I'll be there" as she knew what he meant

continue reading for Its over!

**End**


	9. Its over!

**Love is in Bloom**

**Its over**

Twilight and Flash have been looking forward to their wedding and started to organize everything for the big day. One day somepony knock at their door.

"I'm coming" as Twilight walk towards the door to greet the pony "Comet Tail!" Said Twilight in a surprise tone.

"Twilight!" Smiled Comet "I want us to go back together!"

"We broke up months ago" said Twilight as she stood in front of the door

"Twilight, who's at the door?" Ask Flash as he walk to the entrance "Who are you?" As he saw his fiancée and a strange stallion next to her.

"This is Comet Tail, my old coltfriend" as she presented him to Flash

"Hello, Comet Tail" as he walk up to him and shake his hoof

"Twilight, who's this?" Ask Comet who was wondering who he was

"This is Flash Sentry, my fiancée" as she kissed him on the cheek

"Your fiancée?!" As Comet stare in shock "Already!"

"I wasn't going to stop living, Comet" explain Twilight

"Twilight, I still love you" as he walk closer to Twilight "I want us to get back together, be happy like before"

"I'm sorry Comet but I love Flash now" said Twilight

"Twilight!" As he grad her hoof and drag Twilight closer to him

"Hey! Buddy" as Flash grab Twilight's other hoof and pull at the same time as Comet "She my FIANCÉE"

"I saw her first!" As he pull at the same time as Flash

"Guys, hello" as she was being pull by both sides "Can you let go?"

"Let go, Comet!" Shouted Flash while not letting go of Twilight hoof

"No you let go!" Shouted back Comet while also not letting go.

"Okay, that's it!" As she release herself from both Flash and Comet "Comet, it was very nice to see you but I think you should leave"

"But, Twilight" as he stare at his old marefriend

"Please go" as she walk him to the door

"Okay" as he walk out of Twilight's house

"Flash, you know I have no feelings for him anymore" as she closed the door behinds Comet and turn around to face Flash.

"I know, Twilight" as he hold Twilight hooves "but ever since what happen at the gala. I can't trust ponies who wants to be with you, I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Flash" as she smiled at him and gave him a hug "I know Comet, he would never do what Sliver did"

Flash had to leave to Canterlot to train the new recruits and was going to be back today afternoon. Twilight was cleaning the house was she heard somepony knock at the door. She opens the door to see Comet Tail who bought flowers.

"Comet" as she look surprise "what are you doing here?"

"I just want to apologies for yesterday" as he gave her the flowers "And maybe we can catch?"

"Alright" as she put the flowers down on a table and followed Comet outside.

"Maybe we should go to sugarcube corner?" Ask Comet as they walk by it "Where we first fell in love"

"Comet! "As she looks at him

"I can't remember the time we had?" ask Comet while smiling

"Well I guess" as Twilight started to walk towards Sugarcube corner

"Hello" as Mrs. Cakes greeted them "What can I do for you?"

"A cupcake" answered Comet "Two chocolate"

"You remember my favorite cupcake!" as she look at him in surprise

"Of course I do" as he smiled at Twilight "I've always regarded that we broke up"

"Comet, I'm with Flash" as she reminded him

"I know" as he turn her head so that Twilight didn't see his face

They received their cupcakes and sat down on a bench near the park

"I miss you, Twilight" as Comet toke a bit of his cupcake "Did you ever miss me?"

"I did in the beginning" as she put her cupcake down on the table "I never thought I would ever find love after you left. But when Flash and me started dating I had hope that I could get married and have family"

"Twilight, I've always hated myself for leaving you" as he also put his cupcake down

"Well, it's too late" as she got up and walk out of sugarcube corner

"Wait, Twilight come back!" as he followed Twilight "I'm sorry, just leave Flash and come back to me" as he got up with Twilight and use his magic to stop her.

"Comet, I would never do that to Flash! I'm not like you" said Twilight while looking away from his face "I have to go" as she started to walk away from him

"Wait" as he used his magic again to pull her closer to him "I need to show her that I still love her" as he thought to himself.

Twilight turn around to be greeted by a kiss by Comet as they kiss Comet was suddenly pull away from Twilight's lips.

"Hey! What in Equestria are you doing! "Shouted Flash as he pull Comet's tail

"I'm getting my marefriend BACK!" shouted back Comet

"She MY marefriend!" as he put his forehead on Comet's "You left her!"

"And I always thought about that decision!" as he put his hoof on Flash's chest

"Flash! Comet!" as Twilight tried to calm them down

"How about you leave us alone!" as Flash push Comet's hoof "You left her for another mare! I would never have done that to her!"

"I was confused back then! Now I see who I should have picked" shouted Comet "And besides I saw her first!"

"That doesn't mean anything! I don't care that you saw her first you should have never treated her like that! screamed Flash

"Boys!" as she raised her voice at them but failed

"How about we fight! Winner get's Twilight" as Comet back away and was getting ready to fight

"I won't fight for that! But I fight to show you not to be a jerk! "As Flash also got ready

"THAT'S IT!" as Twilight used her magic to lift Flash and Comet off the ground and walk in between them "I am not a prize"

"Twilight, I never said you were" said Flash as he look at Twilight

"I know that, Flash" as she smiled at him "And I'm happy that you care but I can handle it myself"

"Comet, it's over between us" as she bought Comet closer to her "We had lot of fun before but ever since you broke my heart"

"Twilight!" as he look in shock "Your picking him instead of me?!"

"I am, Flash as been the nicest pony I ever met" as she turn her head to face him "And I will always love him no matter what! You can do everything you want to get me back but I'll never leave Flash"

"So it's over" as Comet finally realized what she tried to tell him all this time

"Yes, you should go find new love" as she put Flash and Comet on their hooves "And if you do find love again don't do what you did to me"

"I'll never forget you, Twilight" as he stared at Twilight for the last time and walk away

"See Flash I told you I'll never leave you" as she cuddle next to him

"But do you think he'll be like, Sliver Armor?" wondered Flash as he out his hoof around Twilight

"I hope not" as she look at the direction that Comet left "Don't worry Flash, our love will never be broken"

"And we will always be together" as he snuggle her "I love you, my princess"

"And I love you, my knight" as Twilight kissed Flash on the lips

Continue reading for The wedding

**End**


	10. The wedding

**Love is in Bloom**

**The Wedding**

The next morning Flash and Twilight went to see Shining and Cadance at the crystal empire to tell them the good news. As the train stop Twilight and Flash flew to the castle and entered the throne room.

"Cadance!" as she ran up to the throne

"Twilight! what a nice surprise" as she stood up and went down

"Cadance I have great news!" as she smiled

"What is it?" as she hug her

"I'm getting married!" as she flap her wings

"THATS Wonderful!" as she hugged her again "I knew you were going to get married!".

"Thank you!" as she smiled "Flash came here your part of the family now" as she waved her hoof.

As Flash huge them both, they were interrupted by Shining.

"Shining!" as Twilight walk up to him

"Twily why were you hugging" as he hug her

"It's because Flash is going to be part of the family!" as she look at Flash

"That's great Twily!" as he dance with joy "Flash come here i need to talk t you"

"Shining why do you want to talk to Flash?!" as she looked at him

"Twily I can't talk to my future brother?" as he smiled

"Twilight you must have the wedding here!" as Cadance pulled her away

"Yes Shining" as he walk up to him

"Your getting married to my sister RIGHT!" as he put his hoof around his neck and turned around.

"Hum yes" as he try to glance at Twilight

"Your not marring her, just for the power are you?" as he look straight at him "Just to be a prince!"

"No! I would never!" as he released from shining grip "I love Twilight with all my heart, I would marry her even if she a normal unicorn!"

"Good that what I wanted to hear!" as he smiled "That exactly what I was thinking when I propose to Cadance"

"Really?" as he look surprise

"If you didn't mean, it I would have killed you" as his face become serious "But you truly love her"

"I do sir, I would do anything for her" said Flash

"Welcome to the family!" as he hugged Flash "But I'm still going to watch you!" as he whispered into his ear.

Twilight and Flash send a letter to princess, her parents, Flash's parents and her friends so that they can come over to the empire to get everything ready for the wedding. As they arrived Rainbow said she was going to perform a sonic Rainboom, Fluttershy the music, AJ the food, Rarity the dresses for the bride and bridesmaid and Pinkie the reception.

"Twilight relax" as Flash walk up to a nerves Twilight.

"I'm just hoping nothing goes wrong" as he look at her list.

"Nothing wont, Twilight since I am here to protect you" as he smiled

"Oh Flash" as she kissed him "I can't wait to marry! "

"Me to" as he hugged her

As days pass the main six are getting ready for the wedding at the empire, Princess Celestia and Luna arrived at the empire, tones of nobles and ponies that came for the wedding. Twilight went to Rarity room for her dress fitting.

"Rarity it's beautiful! " as she look at the mirror

"Thank you darling" as she pined up the dress that was too long

When they were interrupted by a royal guard who came running in.

"Princess!" as the unicorn guard came in

"What is it" as she look at him

"its Sliver Amor! " as he stop but was out of breath

"What about him! " as she look with a worried face

"He escape prison!" said the guard

"What! How did that happen! " as she got angry

"He used a sleeping spell, on the guard that gave him his meal" said the guard

"FIND HIM RIGHT NOW!" as she used the Canterlot voice

"Yes your highness!" As he ran off

"I'm sorry Rarity I have to go!" as she flew off

Twilight ran into Flash room.

"Flash! " as she ran up to him "SLIVER ARMOR! He escapes! "

"WHAT! " as his face look worried

"What are we going to do! " as look at him

"Don't worry Twilight! " as he held her "Ill double security, right away! "

"Guard! " as he screamed

"Yes Sir! " as he entered the room

"Double security and find Sliver Armor right away! " as he shouted

"Yes Sir! Right away! " as he ran off.

In just a few minutes security around the castle was double and the search for Sliver Armor also. Flash manage to calm Twilight down and get back to the wedding. The day of the wedding as arrived and Twilight forgot about Sliver Armor for the day or in till the wedding.

"Flash" as she poke her head in the grooms room

"Twilight we can't see each other in till the wedding, its bad luck" as he walk up to the head

"I know but I really wanted to see you" as she kissed him

"Well I'm glad you came, I was about to see you" as he smiled

"Come on Twilight! " as Rarity pulled her tail

As Twilight went back in to their room, she out her dress and waited for the wedding to start.

"Are you ready Twilight" as Cadance fix her mane

"yea I'm ready" as she look at the mirror

As the wedding started Twilight's bridesmaid all walk down, and now it her turn. As she walks down she look at Flash and imaging their future lives together, she arrived at the end and stood beside him.

"Ladies and gentlecolts, we are gather her today for the union of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry " as Celestia started the wedding "Let's hope it's the real Twilight"

The entire guests laugh at Celestia joke

"I'm the real Twilight! " as she giggled

As the wedding continued Twilight and Flash we united.

"I now pronounce you mare and colt" as she place the rings on Twilight horn and Flash wing

As they walk on the balcony at the empire the crystal ponies' joy turned the heart, which spend joy and love in Equestria. Twilight and Flash kissed, later that night they went on with the reception.

"They highness Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Flash Sentry! " as a guard shouted out at the guest, who were waiting for them.

"I can't believe I married the mare of my dreams! " as Flash danced with his new wife

"Well believe it because we're stuck together in till the end" as she kissed him

"PARTY! " as Pinkie fired her party canon

As all of the guest started to party like they was no tomorrow, it was time for the couple to leave.

"Goodbye Twilight! " as Cadance hug her

"Goodbye Cadance! " as she smiled

"Flash take good care of my sister! " as he punch Flash in the shoulder

"Oh I will" as he rubbed were he got punch

As they entered the carriage Twilight threw her flowers.

"ITS MINE! " as Rarity did the same action as last time "Ops" as she blush

Twilight entered the carriage and left the Crystal Empire to their honeymoon, their new lives together.

Continue reading for A Surprise part.1!

**End **


	11. A surprise part 1

**Love is in Bloom**

**A surprise**

It's been a months since the wedding and Twilight felt sick in the morning, so she went to see the doctor who told her why.

"Flash! Flash!" as she came running in "I'm pregnant! "

"What really! " as Flash smiled "That great! I can't believe it! " as he flew in cruces and flew out of the library.

Flash flew all over Ponyville screaming that they were going to have a foal, With Twilight walking right be hide him.

"Congratulation! " as everypony screamed back

"Thank you everypony! " as Twilight walk by "FLASH! " as she screamed out

"WHAT! The foal is coming" as he ran back to Twilight

"No! Flash I want you to calm down" as she waved her hoof

"Ok" as he landed and was out of breath

"Besides we have tell our family and friends" as she started to walk

Flash and Twilight went to see Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie pie. Who were all happy for them, next they went to see their parents, Flash went to see his and Twilight her parents so it can go faster.

"Mom, Dad! " as Twilight open the door

"Twilight it's nice to see you" said Twilight Velvet

"Mom I'm pregnant! " as she smiled

"Oh Twilight! " as she hugged her "That's wonderful! "

"It's it true! " as Crescent moon ran in "Is my daughter pregnant! "

"Yes! We're going to be grandparents" said Twilight Velvet

Meanwhile in Cloudsdale.

"Mom, Dad" as he walk in the house "We're going to have a foal! "

"Really!" as both parents smiled

"Twilight pregnant! " as she look at Flare "Oh That wonderful! "

"Oh I can't wait to meet my grandfoal" as Flare hugged his son

Both Twilight and Flash left their parents house, and boarded a train back to Ponyville. They both arrived at the library, Twilight send a letter to Shining and Cadance, who were to busy to see them

_Dear Twilight_

_That's GREAT NEWS! We are so happy for you! We just wish you could have come to the empire. If we weren't so busy, we will come to visit as soon as possible! We will tell Celestia for you._

_Love Cadance and Shining _

As three month pass Twilight got bigger in seize, and Flash was doing almost everything in the house.

"Flash" as Twilight walking in the kitchen "let me do that"

"No, Twilight go and rest" as he toke a knife to cut some carrots

"Flash, I am a unicorn too" as she used her magic to cut the carrots

"Right" as he look at her "Sorry Twilight"

"Its ok Flash! I know you mean well" as she kissed him

The next day

"Flash I have to go in town! Do you want to come? " as she was walking out the door

"Sure, I have to send a letter anyway" as he followed Twilight out the door

Twilight and Flash went into town, and they saw Rainbow and AJ, Flash left Twilight at a store to mail his letter. When Twilight was looking at store window when she heard a voice.

"Well, Well" as a voice came from behind "Looks like you got knock up, Twilight Sparkle"

"Sliver Armor!" as she look in shock "What are you doing here!"

"I'm just visiting" as he smiled and his horn started to glow

Flash was flying back to Twilight when he saw Sliver, he quickly flew down and landed in front of his wife.

"Well Flash it's nice to see you again, How life being a PRINCE!" as he was still looking at Twilight.

"Sliver GET AWAY FROM HER!" as he stood firmly in front of his wife

"Yea sure" as he turn slowly but quickly turn around and threw a spell at Twilight

Twilight fell on the ground, and Sliver ran off but Rainbow and AJ who saw everything went after him.

"Twilight!" as he rushed over to her "Are you ok! How the foal!" as he look at her stomach.

"Hum..I don't know!" as she look too

"What was that spell, he threw at you?" as he touch her stomach to make sure his foal was ok.

"I think it was only a stun spell" as she got up

"I'll bring you to the hospital!" as he look at his wife and unborn foal

"Flash I don't think it did anything to the foal" as she try to calm him down

"Twilight I married the mare of my dreams, and I'm having a foal with her" as he touch her stomach again "I just want to make sure, that the two ponies who are precious to me are safe"

"Flash" as she smiled "Ok lets go"

Flash bought Twilight to the hospital, and the doctor look at both Twilight and the unborn foal. He said that they noting to worry about, but wanted to keep her over night just in case.

"See Flash they nothing to worry about" as she look at him from her bed.

"Are you sure" as he look at her with a worried face

"Yes" as she removed the blanket to reveal a device that were all on her stomach "It to see if the foal is fine"

Rainbow and AJ, came in to Twilight`s room.

"Did you get him?" as he held Twilight hoof

"Sorry Flash he used a teleportation spell" as Rainbow landed

"Twilight are you ok" as AJ walk up to the bed

"I'm fine Applejack, the foal too" as she smiled

"That good to hear!" as she look at Rainbow Dash

"We'll get him next time, Flash" as Rainbow walk up to him

"We have too" as he look at them "He wants to destroy my wife and foal, we must stop him!"

The next day Twilight left the hospital and went home, Flash send a letter to princess Celestia, Shining Armor and Cadance to let them know what happened. The next day Celestia, Shinning and Cadance all came to visit Twilight to see if she fine.

"Twily!" as Shining broke down the door "Twily! Where are you!"

"Shinning, I don't think you needed to kick the door down" as Cadance look at the kick down door.

"What in Equestria!" as Twilight walk downstairs to see her door kick down "Shining!"

"Twily! are you ok?!" as he used his magic to pick Twilight up and bought her closer to him "We heard what happened with Sliver Armor!" as he put her down

"I'm fine everypony!" as she look at them

"And the foal?" as Celestia lowered her head with a worried face

"The foal fine, the doctor says it nothing to worry" as she pointed her stomach

"Twilight you should come to the crystal empire or Canterlot!" as Cadance walk up to her

"Why?" ask Twilight

"It's safer there, until we find Sliver Armor" As Shining look at Twilight

"No its not!" as she raised her voice

"Why?" ask Shining

"Sliver Armor was a Royal Guard, he knows those place" as she pointed out "And besides where ever I am, he will always find me"

"Than I'll station some guard at Ponyville, but they'll be in undercover" as shining thought up of a new plan.

"Yes but Sliver Armor will recognize them" said Twilight

"RIGHT!" as Shining screamed in a annoyed tone "Wait I'll send some rookies" as he smiled "Don't worry Twily, I'll make sure they don't mess up"

"Twilight!" as Flash came home to see the door kick down "Twilight! Sliver Amor! Is he here!" as he ran in to see...?

"Princess Celestia, Cadance and Shining Armor?" as he flew next to Twilight "Why are you all here?"

"We came to see if Twilight was fine" as Celestia answered "And the foal too"

"We got worried after we saw your letter" as Cadance went to Shining side

"Well thank you everypony, but were fine" smiled Flash "We have Twilight's friends, who won't even let her go to the bathroom alone"

"Shining, Cadance, princess thank you for worrying but were going to be fine" as she smiled "As soon as the foal coming we'll tell you"

"Ok Twily" as he hug her "As soon they news or the foal coming we'll be here" as he returned around and left the door "Oh, and sorry for the door"

"it's ok, Flash will fix it" as she watch her brother leave

"Are you sure Twilight? " as Cadance look at them both

"I'm sure Cadance" as Twilight hug her

"Hum ok Twilight" as she follows shining

"Please be safe! My most precious student" as she also hugged her

"I will princess" as she saw here leave

As they left Flash fix the door and Twilight spend most of his pregnancy inside with always a pony with her. The mane five and Flash always stay close to Twilight whenever she goes outside, When one day while walking with Flash.

"Ouch! " as Twilight covered her stomach

"Twilight! Is the foal coming? " as he look at Twilight

"What do you think! " as her hormone that were kept inside for eleven months show

"OK! OK! Don't panic! " as Flash walk all over the place

"FLASH! STOP DANCING LIKE A CHIKEN AND HURRY UP NOW! " as she used the Canterlot voice.

Flash bought Twilight to the hospital, and she was bought to the delivery room. Flash send a letter to Shining and the princess, who came a few minutes later.

"Flash you're not with Twilight" as Cadance came running in

"No the doctor didn't let me" as he walk nervously

The mane five came in two seconds later.

"Flash! Spike told us" as Rainbow was out of breath

"Darling you're not with her? " ask Rarity

"No they didn't let me" said Flash

They all waited they suddenly they heard unusual noise that came form Twilight's room, they quickly entered the delivery room and they saw Sliver Armor!

Continue reading to find out will Twilight and the foal be in danger?, what's Sliver planning?, are their going to stop him? Find out in A Surprise part 2.

**End**


	12. A surprise part 2

**Love is in Bloom**

**A surprise**

It's been a months since the wedding and Twilight felt sick in the morning, so she went to see the doctor who told her why.

"Flash! Flash!" as she came running in "I'm pregnant! "

"What really! " as Flash smiled "That great! I can't believe it! " as he flew in cruces and flew out of the library.

Flash flew all over Ponyville screaming that they were going to have a foal, With Twilight walking right be hide him.

"Congratulation! " as everypony screamed back

"Thank you everypony! " as Twilight walk by "FLASH! " as she screamed out

"WHAT! The foal is coming" as he ran back to Twilight

"No! Flash I want you to calm down" as she waved her hoof

"Ok" as he landed and was out of breath

"Besides we have tell our family and friends" as she started to walk

Flash and Twilight went to see Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie pie. Who were all happy for them, next they went to see their parents, Flash went to see his and Twilight her parents so it can go faster.

"Mom, Dad! " as Twilight open the door

"Twilight it's nice to see you" said Twilight Velvet

"Mom I'm pregnant! " as she smiled

"Oh Twilight! " as she hugged her "That's wonderful! "

"It's it true! " as Crescent moon ran in "Is my daughter pregnant! "

"Yes! We're going to be grandparents" said Twilight Velvet

Meanwhile in Cloudsdale.

"Mom, Dad" as he walk in the house "We're going to have a foal! "

"Really!" as both parents smiled

"Twilight pregnant! " as she look at Flare "Oh That wonderful! "

"Oh I can't wait to meet my grandfoal" as Flare hugged his son

Both Twilight and Flash left their parents house, and boarded a train back to Ponyville. They both arrived at the library, Twilight send a letter to Shining and Cadance, who were to busy to see them

_Dear Twilight_

_That's GREAT NEWS! We are so happy for you! We just wish you could have come to the empire. If we weren't so busy, we will come to visit as soon as possible! We will tell Celestia for you._

_Love Cadance and Shining _

As three month pass Twilight got bigger in seize, and Flash was doing almost everything in the house.

"Flash" as Twilight walking in the kitchen "let me do that"

"No, Twilight go and rest" as he toke a knife to cut some carrots

"Flash, I am a unicorn too" as she used her magic to cut the carrots

"Right" as he look at her "Sorry Twilight"

"Its ok Flash! I know you mean well" as she kissed him

The next day

"Flash I have to go in town! Do you want to come? " as she was walking out the door

"Sure, I have to send a letter anyway" as he followed Twilight out the door

Twilight and Flash went into town, and they saw Rainbow and AJ, Flash left Twilight at a store to mail his letter. When Twilight was looking at store window when she heard a voice.

"Well, Well" as a voice came from behind "Looks like you got knock up, Twilight Sparkle"

"Sliver Armor!" as she look in shock "What are you doing here!"

"I'm just visiting" as he smiled and his horn started to glow

Flash was flying back to Twilight when he saw Sliver, he quickly flew down and landed in front of his wife.

"Well Flash it's nice to see you again, How life being a PRINCE!" as he was still looking at Twilight.

"Sliver GET AWAY FROM HER!" as he stood firmly in front of his wife

"Yea sure" as he turn slowly but quickly turn around and threw a spell at Twilight

Twilight fell on the ground, and Sliver ran off but Rainbow and AJ who saw everything went after him.

"Twilight!" as he rushed over to her "Are you ok! How the foal!" as he look at her stomach.

"Hum..I don't know!" as she look too

"What was that spell, he threw at you?" as he touch her stomach to make sure his foal was ok.

"I think it was only a stun spell" as she got up

"I'll bring you to the hospital!" as he look at his wife and unborn foal

"Flash I don't think it did anything to the foal" as she try to calm him down

"Twilight I married the mare of my dreams, and I'm having a foal with her" as he touch her stomach again "I just want to make sure, that the two ponies who are precious to me are safe"

"Flash" as she smiled "Ok lets go"

Flash bought Twilight to the hospital, and the doctor look at both Twilight and the unborn foal. He said that they noting to worry about, but wanted to keep her over night just in case.

"See Flash they nothing to worry about" as she look at him from her bed.

"Are you sure" as he look at her with a worried face

"Yes" as she removed the blanket to reveal a device that were all on her stomach "It to see if the foal is fine"

Rainbow and AJ, came in to Twilight`s room.

"Did you get him?" as he held Twilight hoof

"Sorry Flash he used a teleportation spell" as Rainbow landed

"Twilight are you ok" as AJ walk up to the bed

"I'm fine Applejack, the foal too" as she smiled

"That good to hear!" as she look at Rainbow Dash

"We'll get him next time, Flash" as Rainbow walk up to him

"We have too" as he look at them "He wants to destroy my wife and foal, we must stop him!"

The next day Twilight left the hospital and went home, Flash send a letter to princess Celestia, Shining Armor and Cadance to let them know what happened. The next day Celestia, Shinning and Cadance all came to visit Twilight to see if she fine.

"Twily!" as Shining broke down the door "Twily! Where are you!"

"Shinning, I don't think you needed to kick the door down" as Cadance look at the kick down door.

"What in Equestria!" as Twilight walk downstairs to see her door kick down "Shining!"

"Twily! are you ok?!" as he used his magic to pick Twilight up and bought her closer to him "We heard what happened with Sliver Armor!" as he put her down

"I'm fine everypony!" as she look at them

"And the foal?" as Celestia lowered her head with a worried face

"The foal fine, the doctor says it nothing to worry" as she pointed her stomach

"Twilight you should come to the crystal empire or Canterlot!" as Cadance walk up to her

"Why?" ask Twilight

"It's safer there, until we find Sliver Armor" As Shining look at Twilight

"No its not!" as she raised her voice

"Why?" ask Shining

"Sliver Armor was a Royal Guard, he knows those place" as she pointed out "And besides where ever I am, he will always find me"

"Than I'll station some guard at Ponyville, but they'll be in undercover" as shining thought up of a new plan.

"Yes but Sliver Armor will recognize them" said Twilight

"RIGHT!" as Shining screamed in a annoyed tone "Wait I'll send some rookies" as he smiled "Don't worry Twily, I'll make sure they don't mess up"

"Twilight!" as Flash came home to see the door kick down "Twilight! Sliver Amor! Is he here!" as he ran in to see...?

"Princess Celestia, Cadance and Shining Armor?" as he flew next to Twilight "Why are you all here?"

"We came to see if Twilight was fine" as Celestia answered "And the foal too"

"We got worried after we saw your letter" as Cadance went to Shining side

"Well thank you everypony, but were fine" smiled Flash "We have Twilight's friends, who won't even let her go to the bathroom alone"

"Shining, Cadance, princess thank you for worrying but were going to be fine" as she smiled "As soon as the foal coming we'll tell you"

"Ok Twily" as he hug her "As soon they news or the foal coming we'll be here" as he returned around and left the door "Oh, and sorry for the door"

"it's ok, Flash will fix it" as she watch her brother leave

"Are you sure Twilight? " as Cadance look at them both

"I'm sure Cadance" as Twilight hug her

"Hum ok Twilight" as she follows shining

"Please be safe! My most precious student" as she also hugged her

"I will princess" as she saw here leave

As they left Flash fix the door and Twilight spend most of his pregnancy inside with always a pony with her. The mane five and Flash always stay close to Twilight whenever she goes outside, When one day while walking with Flash.

"Ouch! " as Twilight covered her stomach

"Twilight! Is the foal coming? " as he look at Twilight

"What do you think! " as her hormone that were kept inside for eleven months show

"OK! OK! Don't panic! " as Flash walk all over the place

"FLASH! STOP DANCING LIKE A CHIKEN AND HURRY UP NOW! " as she used the Canterlot voice.

Flash bought Twilight to the hospital, and she was bought to the delivery room. Flash send a letter to Shining and the princess, who came a few minutes later.

"Flash you're not with Twilight" as Cadance came running in

"No the doctor didn't let me" as he walk nervously

The mane five came in two seconds later.

"Flash! Spike told us" as Rainbow was out of breath

"Darling you're not with her? " ask Rarity

"No they didn't let me" said Flash

They all waited they suddenly they heard unusual noise that came form Twilight's room, they quickly entered the delivery room and they saw Sliver Armor!

Continue reading to find out will Twilight and the foal be in danger?, what's Sliver planning?, are their going to stop him? Find out in A Surprise part 2.

**End**


End file.
